


Good Times

by OddlyKia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DFAB reader, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/M, Female Reader, Reader has some kind of chronic pain, Reader-Insert, Smut, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: You've been away for two weeks and Genji helps you relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a stoner and wanted to write something with a stoner reader like me. 
> 
> I'm bad at smut, but I also realize it's probably not the shittiest out there either.
> 
> An edible gummy is just a gummy with weed in it.

Once the door to your room finally clicks shut, you let go of your duffle bag and practically throw yourself onto the bed, groaning in satisfaction from the soft feeling. You would've fallen asleep right then and there but the aches and creaks in your body are too much to ignore. Your joints pop as you roll off the bed and, first after slipping into some lose fitting pajamas, raid through your medicine drawer to find an edible gummy. 

The only shitty part about being an Overwatch agent and a stoner at the same time is not being able to smoke while away on an assignment. The good doc Mercy is actually perfectly fine with you frequently smoking. She certainly enjoys helping you get the plant far more than addictive pain meds for your chronic pain, not looking at weed like other doctors, only asking that during fire fights and mission that you remain sober.

You quickly eat the decent sized gummy and take your place back on the bed. Once the edible kicks in, you'll be able to finally get more than three hours of shitty rest. Thankfully the gummy is a special one that Angela had helped you obtain, one with a higher dose, and it only takes about ten minutes for you to feel the effects. The throbbing pain ebbs away and a wonderfully warm haze starts to take over your head, soothing you of a dull headache and relaxing you completely. You hear the bedroom door swiftly open and close but it doesn't really register in your mind, so don't attempt to get up and greet whoever it is. You're feeling too good to move.

"Welcome back! I've missed you." Genji's voice is like honey; sweet, thick, and so smooth. He slowly climbs onto the bed and leans over you. "Are you feeling okay?"

The sight of him has you smiling like an idiot and as you speak, you slowly reach up and cup his faceplate. "Yeah, I'm feeling great but now that you're here, I really want to kiss you."

A small chuckle leaves Genji before he goes ahead and removes the metal hiding his scarred face. He doesn't normally take his visor off at such a paper thing request, but you've been away for far too long and he wants to kiss you just as bad. And upon see his lips, you yank him down and kiss him over and over, softly moaning from the feeling of his skin against yours. He and you have been apart for way longer than should legally be allowed so it feels almost surreal to have him here now. But...

"I'd love to do more than just kiss you right now but I'm too messed up and I don't wanna move." Your words slur together slightly and your eyes flutter shut, the full effects of the edible more evident than ever. You aren't so much as 'messed up' but more of 'completely relax and too damn tired to move'.

Genji smiles lovingly down at you. "You don't have to worry about moving." 

He lowers himself again and rests most of his weight on his arm above your head. He nips at your bottom lip then moves down to your neck, kissing his way up just below your ear and then back down. His hot breath makes your skin tingle and a shiver run down your spine. It feels great. He feels great. The cyborg's lips proceed lower and he showers your collarbone and throat with as much attention while his cool fingers slip under your shirt. He pushes the material up and over your braless chest and inhales deeply at the sight of the beautiful flesh.

His mouth is on you in seconds and you moan loudly; his tongue circles and flicks at your nipple. And when he feels happy with the amount of attention, he moves his mouth to your other mound but gently bites down and sucks the nipple this time. It makes your core ache and you can feel yourself already getting uncomfortably wet, so you press your thighs together for some kind of relief. The high from the edible makes everything feel even better then usually. You don't normal get this wet so quick but the weed helps and your boyfriend knows that all too well. Genji's hand dips down below the elastic of your pajamas and underwear, and you gasp with a grin. The rubber tips of his fingers run up the length of your slit, gathering your wetness, and you squirm at the feeling.

"Genji, please, don't tease," you breathe.

His face comes only a few inches from yours and that smile on his lips is gorgeous. "Of course, my dear. You're just so irresistible when you are like this." 

Genji then presses a finger to your clit and watches as your face twists in simple pleasure. Slowly he draws light circles to your bundle of nerves and you groan, one hand clawing at his metal back and the other grasping the bed sheet. It feels good but not enough for what you need. 

"Harder, please."

The cyborg doesn't say anything, just listens to your demand and adds more pressure to which your knees bend and your legs spread open wider. You hear him chuckle and feel his warm breath against your cheek before adding another finger, speeding up his movements. A familiar pressure starts to build in your lower stomach and you have to fight to urge to squirm around.

"Some say that writing the alphabet is the best way to make you cum, but you know all too well that I believe the Japanese alphabet is much more suitable." 

You moan and pant as the patterns change, now hearing how wet you are from the different strokes and pace. The knot of your orgasm is getting more intense, tightening so quick. Your toes curl and your back arches higher because of it. The pleasure running through you is addictive and you let Genji know.

"Oh god, Genji!"

"Should I use my tongue now instead? Hm?" Damn him! If there's anything that gets you off faster, it's him explaining every little dirty thing that crosses his mind. It's never fair when he does this. "Would you like that better? My tongue on you, tasting you. Or perhaps I should throw your legs over my shoulders and fuck you through your lose shorts? That always works wonders." 

You squeal as you cum, hard. You're legs shake and you throw your head back, calling out Genji's name like a prayer.

"I will always love watching you cum."

You lay feeling boneless and tired on the bed. It's great to finally be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
